Once a Thief
Quite a scene. Theres a blood trail, though, it's mostly drips, running from the galley counter to Kolek's bed. He looks to be asleep, or otherwise not concious, and he's hand cuffed and tied down to the bunk. One hand is bandaged, his pinky visibly missing in the bandage. Next to him, his cabinet has stuff on it, including his PDA. Ace slips inside the room, looking quietly about, tucking her own PDA back in her pocket with a scowl. Seeing the man sleeping, she proceeds to clean up the blood with a wet rag, looking for all the world as if finding a nine fingered man chained to a bunk and cleaning up after is an every day occurance. Kolek stirs a bit, giving a grunt. His eyes remain closed. His finger is somewhere in ice, Tirax took care of it. Ace eyes the man as she cleans, waiting to see how conscious he was and looking him over for any other signs of obvious injury. Kolek squints his eyes open just a bit, but doesn't move otherwise. Another grunt. He seems secure, and only has that wound of his on his pinky. Or, what used to be his pinky. Nixkamich enters from the ship's airlock. Nixkamich has arrived. "Dare I ask you what it is that happened?" Ace asks as she finishes mopping up the trail of blood. Nixkamich steps in through the hatch, dressed in his workout attire and his wooden boken laid over across a shoulder. He stops short though, seeing Kolek handcuffed as he is, and Ace with the mop. Stepping inside just enough to let the hatch close behind, he just sorta shakes his head a little. "Can't say it was anything good by the looks of it." he states blandly. "Need any help Kapitan?" "Kap.." Kolek starts, before his head tilts to the side oncemore, eyes closing. Ace looks over to Nixkamich with a frown, "Have you spoken with Tirax?" she asks him, still eyeing Kolek a bit warily. "No, but I saw the message and could only assume so much." Nix replies, setting his boken on his bunk. "Think we should call in a doctor to get that finger re-attatched?" Kolek starts to awaken a bit once more, drifting in and out of conciousness. Ace moves over to the bloodied man, gently checking his hand over, "He kept the finger, so should be able to do something with it, but first, I would know why it was removed." Nixkamich moves to the side near Ace, looking over her shoulder. "I think thats the question on many minds, if they don't know already. Is it his trigger finger? Might explain things if it was." Kolek is missing his pinky on his left hand. He starts to open his eyes again, "Kaptain..." "Kolek," Ace says quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking her head as she looks to Nix, "Nyet, is his little finger." She looks back to Kolek, then, "What happened?" Kolek raises his hand a bit, the chain stopping him halfway with a -chink-. He points towards his PDA, on the bedside stand, muttering, "Help." His head falls again, unconciousness. Nixkamich says, "wakan Wicasa nagumswasuck Dekanwada sakehanska Wicasa Wicasa Wicasa adekagagwaa " Nix cautions with a frown. Stepping away, he moves over to Kolek's bunk, picking up his PDA and starts to sift through recent files. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Kolek (Conn) Date: Mon Dec 31, 2 16:47:19 3008 Folder: 0 Message: 5 Status: read Subject: Help ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I don't know what's happening to me. Every day I can feel myself losing mental stablity. I'm not sure what's wrong. My emotions are haywire. I can only suppose this is a punishment from my pasts sins. Murder, theft, betrayal. Every day I wake up, I lose a bit more of myself. It won't be long now. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Will help you," Ace says quietly, coaxing Kolek back to consciousness, "But only if you tell me what happened." "Well, he's certainly keeping himself discret. Been erasing his sendbox, its clear." Nix says, continuing to tap away at the small device. "What the hell..." his puzzlement turning into a dark frown. "Either he's a traitor or he's losing his mind. His inbox is filled with the boarding codes and notes for the Raider, Everstar, and Resilient/Fox." "Kill me, Kapitan?" Kolek's voice mutters, eyes still closed. "You owe me an explanation," Ace says, looking from Nix to Kolek, "What is it that is on your PDA and why do you want me to kill you?" "And who you may or may not of sent our boarding codes to." Nix adds, holding the PDA down to Ace to her eye-level so that she can read the file labled 'Help'. "The only reason I doubt he may not be a traitor is because of this." Ace reaches over and takes the PDA, frowning as she looks it over, checking the files. Kolek gives another grunt, and turns his head away. "Kill me." "Who have you been sending information to, Kolek," Ace says, her voice quiet but steady, just a shade of coaxing in her tone. Nixkamich just stands there watching and waiting for a response to the question that Ace has querried. "Want to die with those secrets." Kolek responds, still looking somewhat out of it. Ace shakes her head, her expression hardening, "Then do not look to me or any of my crew to kill you. What were you sending?" "And why." Nix flatly adds from his observing position. "I love you, Kapitan...Do you love me? I hope so." Kolek replies out of no where. "Nyet, Kolek, I cannot love someone who is not honest with me," Ace replies with a shake of her head. Nixkamich just sorta blinks at the statement, but doesn't add anything. "I'm without love, Kapitan. You were the only one." Kol starts, "I'm not even honest to myself." He starts to raise a hand towards her, but it's stopped by the hand cuffs. Ace frowns, "Kolek, it seems as if you have betrayed me and my crew. If this is not true, then I am sorry, but if you will not answer, then you leave me no choice but to assume that you have." "I needed to steal. I needed to lie. I didn't want to, Kapitan, I swear." Kolek's good hand goes up again, as if forgetting his binds, restricting him. "I'm so sorry. Kapitan...If I answer your questions...Will you love me?" "Kolek," the woman reaches over to his good hand and takes it, "Love my crew and my drooks, you know this, da?" "I only hope you can consider me so." The thief's hand clenches lightly around hers, "Ask me what you'd like to know. I'll share everything." "Who are you sending information to?" Ace asks gently, her brow furrowing as she frowns. A deep breath, "Cabrerra." Kolek's eyes avoid hers, but his hand remains. "Why?" Ace asks, not sounding at all angry, far more curious now than anything else. "I had to cheat, I had to lie, I had to betray. It's who I am." Kolek responds, crestfallen. "Does not explain why it is you are spying on us for Cabrerra," Ace says quietly. "Kapitan, you remember when we were in that restaurant? I tred to pick-pocket. I didn't want to. I had to." Ace nods, "Da, you have told me this." Ace sits on the edge of Kolek's bunk, the man having lapsed into unconsciousness again. His hand is bandaged, the little finger missing, and the floor freshly scrubbed. Swiftfoot stalks in from the aft end of the ship, rubbing behind her ears with one paw. She blinks blankly at Kolek's appearance, seemingly too taken aback to even ask. Kolek slowly re-awakes, shaking his head, hand going to hold to hers again, should the handcuff permit. "Prashu proscheniya...Kapitan...Your questions...Your questions..." His eyes look blank for a moment, "I couldn't turn it down, the offer, Kapitan. I wanted to. I couldn't." "What was it that she offered you?" Ace asks, gently coaxing the answers out of Kolek as she holds a hand up to Swifty, trying to forestall any interuptions. Swiftfoot blinks and nods, approaching quietly, her ears flattening back. Her brow furrows with concern as she takes a seat on her own bunk, and her tail twitches uneasily. "Money. Weaponry. But that's not why I did it. I was shaking, my hands, always shaking..." Kolek grits his teeth. "Why did you do it, then?" Ace asks, still quiet and gentle, "And what is it that you sent her?" Swiftfoot curls up on her bunk and stays quiet, obviously concerned, but also obviously more than willing to let the Kapitan do the talking. "I had to...I don't know, Kapitan. Something in me forced me to. It's who I am." He eyes Swifty uneasily, and then looks back at Ace, not answering the second question. "Is very important for me to know," Ace sits on the edge of Kolek's bed, holding his hand as she talks quietly to him, "What did you tell her, Kolek?" Tirax slinks in from the airlock, trying to be INCONSPICOUS. "I can leave if you want," Swiftfoot offers quietly, the first thing she's said since she came in. "If you'd rratherr just talk to the Kapitan, I mean." She shrugs, then lays her head down on her paws, still pretty obviously worried. "I must speak only to the Kapitan." Kolek confirms. "She alone must make the final choice." "If you would, tovarisch," Ace says quietly to Swiftfoot, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes and scratching thoughtfully at her jaw. Tirax says something in Timonese for Ace to hear before slinking back out towards the bridge. "janeiU einu dharna da'aeu ces'Edien janeiU Aroosae Sarie'a elei meJai Sarie'a ces'Edien einu da'aeu Sarie'a da'aeu aden'nar elei aden'nar aden'nar da'aeu ces'Edien Aroosae ces'Edien Sarie'a Nyl' nahlieen" Slink slink slink. Swiftfoot chuffs softly. "Aight," she replies, nodding a bit and flicking her ears at Ace. Instead of getting to her feet and standing to walk away, she merely rolls off the side of the bunk and lands on all fours. She slinks out after Tirax, her eyes still on Kolek, such that she doesn't notice the Timonae. Even those unskilled in Demarian body language would realize she's -very- concerned at this point. Kolek waits patiently. Or moreso stares into space. Nixkamich passes in from the aft hatch. He gazes at those leaving before reguarding the situation tersely. "So I take it from the looks of things, the situation has not improved any." he states rather blandly. Ace gives a nod to Tirax, glancing over to Nixkamich, "We need some time alone." Tirax nods again. "nahlieen aden'nar L'lannei dharna dharna meJai Nyl' L'lannei Nyl' Airenei Nyl' Sarie'a einu nahlieen" And then he's off. Tirax punches in a keypad code and enters the ship's airlock. Tirax has left. "Fair enough." Nix says, not bothering to linger and follows after the quickly leaving other two. Nixkamich punches in a keypad code and enters the ship's airlock. Nixkamich has left. Swiftfoot punches in a keypad code and enters the ship's airlock. Swiftfoot has left. "Boarding codes...Current locations...Possible plans." Kolek says, now that the others were gone, avoiding her eyes. "Did she say what she wanted these things for?" Ace asks curiously. "Nyet, Kapitan...I didn't even know she wanted you dead until you told me of what Aadzrian saw." The thief sighs a bit. "You believe she wants me dead?" Ace asks with a frown. Kolek tilts his head to the side. "I thought you thought, when Aadzrian saw..." He shakes his head weakly. "Nevermind...Any more questions?" "When Aadzrian saw what, Kolek?" Ace asks. "You told me he saw a ship firing down on some meeting place?" Kolek looks confused. And pathetic. "Da," Ace nods, "Am not so certain it was hers, though. Still...when was the last time you sent her information?" "About a week ago." Kol comments, eyes downcast. "After you found out about Aadzrian's vision?" Ace asks. "...Da. But I don't believe I told her about that." Kolek says, his hand falling from hers. "When did all of this begin?" Ace asks, continuing with the questions, still calm and quiet. Her gentle tone helps, Kolek relaxing a bit, "A few months ago...After that meeting we had, with the girl and the rose." "And what is it that she gave you in return?" Ace asks, "Weapons? Know there is sniper rifle and flechette pistol?" "Da, i'm assuming. It was labeled who it was from. The rifle I bought myself, from one of her dealers." Kolek shakes his head, "But it stopped the shaking. Atleast...For a little. It's done horrible things to me...When I thought it would help..." He pauses, "Now, Kapitan, that choice I spoke about." "So that was all you got in return then?" Ace frowns, looking a bit confused, "The pistol? Nothing more?" "Money. Satiated whatever hooped up obsession I have to sin." Kolek says, before quickly bringing the subject back up, "The choice, Kapitan." His eyes move towards the bedside drawer. "Open the top drawer there." Ace frowns and cautiously opens the drawer, peering within. Among other gadgets, such as lock picks, Kolek's revolver sits there. The thief eyes the woman. "I betrayed you. And your crew. I've left multiple times when I should've stayed, and was returned with welcoming arms each time. And now i've done this. Kapitan, you can end this right now, and I won't hold you against it. I should've died a year ago." The Ungstiri swallows a bit, "Not like i'm all with it, anyway." Another long pause, "Choice is yours, Kapitan." You drop Revolver Ace sits in silence for a moment, looking down at the revolver in the drawer as she weighs all that she had heard in her mind. "Know you have had this addiction almost since we first met," she says quietly, "Had hoped you might overcome it...thought perhaps that if I gave you whatever you needed - a home, a place, what money or weapons you might want. Even when you left and came back, I had hoped..." she sighs softly as her fingers curl around the grip of the pistol and lifts it from the drawer, setting it in her lap where she looks down thoughtfully at it. "Gave you every chance...every opportunity to tell me what you were doing..." she shakes her head. Kolek swallows again, looking from the gun to Ace, "I know you did, Kapitan." A single tear falls from one eye, unwiped. "You were the only one who knew what I really went through...That is why it must be you who makes this decision...My life, or my death...Should you choose the latter, i'd like to have a final request." "Either way," Ace says, finally tearing her eyes from the gun to look at Kolek, "I would know what that request is." Kolek gives a faint nod, the thief's brown, doe-like eyes locked to hers for a moment, and he swallows hard again. "What do you wish?" Ace asks softly. "A single kiss." Kolek replies, just as soft, his now gentle eyes never leaving hers. "All my life, I've been without true love...No parents..Little friends..Until I met you. You saw past my exterior, and found something in me, that I didn't know existed." He glances towards the gun, "I think that...Maybe...It's still there..." His eyes again revert to hers, "And...Should it end here...Tell the crew i'm sorry. Aadz and Tirax, tell them I was jealous of the love they had...And little Sinopa.." Another tear threatens to creep over his eyelid, "Should it end here...Tell her I wish I could've been a better role model." "And if I do not kill you?" Ace asks, not answering his request yet, "What will you do then?" "...Then i'll do my absolute best to be loyal and faithful, as i've always should've been." Kolek says with a small nod, "I'd cut off everything to do with Cabrerra." Ace pauses again, her voice going quiet, barely above a whisper, "How is this different from what you have tried before, Kolek?" "Because, this time...I'd know that there was something worth saving in me...Perhaps i'm not just a thief. Why else would you spare me?" Kolek says, mimicing the soft tone. Ace leans over then, and gently gives Kolek the kiss he had asked for, tender and heartfelt. "I have always seen more in you, tovarisch," she says softly, slowly sitting back up as she takes his hand again. "There has always been more to you than just a thief. Remember that always, da?" And with that Ace is merciful, in as that she is quick and her aim is true, her dark eyes holding Kolek's as she puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger... "I will, Kapitan..." Kolek interjects before she shoots. His eyes close as the bullet pierces his skull, and he falls back a bit, blood dribbling down his head. The thief lies there against the bunk, head tilted to one side. Swiftfoot enters from the ship's airlock. Swiftfoot has arrived. Nixkamich enters from the ship's airlock. Nixkamich has arrived. Ace sits on the edge of Kolek's bunk, holding his hand in hers, a smoking revolver in the other. As the two enter, Kolek's fingers go limp in Ace's and blood dribbles down the side of his head from where a bullet has pierced his skull. A none-too-silent tread heralds the Laughing Fox's pilot dashing in from the airlock, as though the Devil himself were after her. Swiftfoot stops dead as she spots the results of the two Ungstiri talking, even going so far as to back off a couple of steps. "No... no... no..." she murmurs, shaking her head and wringing her paws together. "Oh, tovarrisch, how could you..." Nixkamich dashes in after Swifty, but already has an idea on what he's going to see. And sure enough, the Qua is right. Theres a soft sigh if not a little remorseful from the warrior. "I doubt she wanted to...but, at least the man will have peace from whatever demons that haunted him..." Kolek lies on the bunk, eyes closed. Indeed, he did look peaceful, one hand still on Ace's, the other against his chest. Ace flinches at Swifty's words as if struck, "He sold us out for coin and a flechette pistol," she says softly. "He believed that Cabrerra was out to kill me, and even then he sold her our codes and our movements and drew a blade on Tirax. I know..." she takes a breath, dark eyes closing, "I know he was not well and could not help himself, but..." she swallows down the lump in her throat. "He was driving himself mad fighting it. I truly believe he tried...I truly believe he did everything he could, but it was not enough and I do not think it ever would have been. At best in the end, he would have gotten himself killed. At worse? At worse, all of us." Swiftfoot puts her paws to her muzzle and shakes her head, murmuring nonsensically to herself. It's more whimpering, really. She backs away slowly toward the airlock door, her ears flattened back against her head. That's flat-out, unbridled fear in the Demarian's wide eyes as she stares hard at Kolek's corpse. The hatch cycles open automatically as she approaches close enough. Nixkamich nods, and takes in a deep breathe. "You did what you had to do for the crew. Though I doubt such a idea is going to make it any worse. But his torment has ended, and now at least the spirits will take him to his rest." he says, slipping off his sur-coat. "Did he have any last wishes? I can construct a pyre for him. If he fought as hard as you say he did, than he is deserving of that much." he says calmly. Whatever sadness that he may feel, he's suppressing it for the time being. Can't have a dead body laying around too long. "He had one last wish, da," Ace replies, sitting on the edge of Kolek's bunk, head bowed, his limp hand still held in hers as he lies dead, a bullet hole in his head, the weapon still held in Ace's other hand. "He asked that I tell the crew that he was sorry..." Soft pawsteps are the only real herald of the massive Demarian merc's sudden presence in the hatch leading out to the airlock, an earthenware pot in one hand, and a half of an apple in the other. Chewing somewhat noisily he just stops there... blinking, taking in the scene with a blink and a flick of his tail. "Huh." With a final, choked cry, Swiftfoot bolts for the airlock, running headlong into Stars in her haste. That fact seems to stun her for a moment, so she just stands there dumbly, staring at him, before she slithers around him, making a dash for the outside from the sound of things. Nixkamich nods, moving over to Ace's side, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "An honorable one at that. In the end, he seemed to do what was right." he says. "Ace, you did what you could. I can take care of things from here. You don't need to burden yourself with the rest." he says, glancing over to the two Demarians, pausing as Swifty leaves. "Stars, you mind giving me a hand? If you want to go after Swifty, I understand." "Yeah. Afterrr. Wrrrap him up and I'll take carrre of.." Looking oddly bemused, the big merc just takes off after the female, calling back - "somebody get on comms and sum up." Ace looks over at the fleeing Swifty, the pain in her dark eyes growing stronger as her tovarisch runs from her. "Da..." she says with a nod, "See to her...please..." She lets out a breath and rises, letting Kolek's fingers slip from hers. "He deserves a proper funeral, da," she says, moving numbly over to her own bunk and pulling a key from her drawer. Without another word she turns back and unlocks the handcuffs from Kolek's wrist, letting them drop to the floor. Swiftfoot punches in a keypad code and enters the aft compartment. Swiftfoot has left. Stars punches in a keypad code and enters the ship's airlock. Stars has left. Kolek is freed from the handcuffs, lying silent upon the bunk, within and on his dresser are his belongings, from lockpicks to PDA. "The feather I gave you, Ace. I will need it for this." Nix states quietly. As Ace leaves the bunk, the Qua heads over and pulls his own sheet off his bunk. Coming back over he begins to wrap Kolek's body up. As he does so, the warrior begins to softly sing/chant in Navajo, the sort that none need to know words, but its meaning is all the same; a chant to let Great Spirits know another soul is coming to join them. Ace nods as she retrieves it, handing it over to the young Qua with silent reverence. As Kolek's body is wrapped up, his PDA starts to ring, signaling an incoming message. Once the body is wrapped, Nix takes the feather by the end. A sigh. "I had always hoped I would never have to be the one to do this..." he utters. His concentration is broken however, with the ringing of the PDA. He pauses just for a moment, before picking it up and peering at the message. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Unamed (Conn) Date: Wed Jan 2 22:12:42 3008 Folder: 0 Message: 6 Status: Unread Subject: What?! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you -mean- you won't kill her? Fine. If that's how you want it, you can forget about the package. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ace sits down quietly on the edge of her bunk, then, head bowed, lost in her own dark thoughts. The PDA quiets down after a moment, as Nix reads it. Kolek remains still. Theres a small intake of air from Nix, and his eyes dart to Ace for a moment as it appears like something clicks in his head. "You may of made some mistakes Kolek, but now, I think I was wrong about you. Thank you, for not doing what you were ordered to. Safe journey as you walk the rest of your path." he says softly, begining to lightly wave that feather back and forth above the body, chanting quietly. Ace looks up, reaching for the PDA, "Let me see," she says softly. Nixkamich pauses in his ritual long enough to hand over the handheld device, before continuing on. Ace sits down on the bunk again, staring down at the message, "Saw a bit on his PDA before. Was all to or from '312'. This...this is someone different." Nixkamich sets the feather down gently next to Ace. "Thank you." he says polietly, his only pause in the chanting. Moving to his bunk once again. From a locked metal box that never opens out from under his bunk, he takes out a small deerskin pouch, tied with a long peice of leather. Placing it around his neck he comes back to the body. Sinopa enters from the ship's airlock. Sinopa has arrived. Kolek is wrapped up on his bunk, the sheets slightly bloody near his head. Nix is performing a ritual, while Ace sits nearby with Kolek's PDA. Ace sits on her bunk, a revolver on the bed beside her as she bows her head over the PDA, tapping away at the keys. Nixkamich keeps on chanting in Navajo. Though he sounds as if he coming to an end soon. He clutches the small hide pouch to his chest in one hand. Sinopa enters the crew quarters and stops as she watches the scene before her. She doesn't say anything just yet, but as she listens to Nix's chanting tears start to fall from her good eye. Ace looks up as she hears the hatchway hiss, "He said to tell you that he is sorry that he could not be a better role model to you," she says quietly, her voice tight. Nixkamich finally stops, and breathes in deeply. He turns towards the sniffling and gapes a little, not expecting to see his sister. "Sin..." he says, moving over and putting an arm around her. "Stars isn't back yet. I hate to ask you this, could you keep Ace company? I need to carry him to the temple." Sinopa looks between Nix and Ace, "What...what's going on? Who..." and then realization dawns on her face, "I...yes," she says shakily, "I can stay." The tears fall a little faster now. Ace speaks softly into her commlink, then, broadcasting to her crew. Ace's voice crackles over the commlink, "I am very sorry that I had to kill Kolek, but as much as it pained me to do it, I do not regret my actions. Kolek confessed to me that for months he has been feeding information to Cabrerra in exchange for money and weapons, fully believing that Cabrerra intended to kill me. I know very much that Kolek was troubled and that he felt a deep compulsion to do the things he did. Very much wish he could have fought this need and I know that he tried with all of his heart, but he was not strong enough. In doing so, he endangered us all, he attacked Tirax and he was driving himself mad. It....it was a very difficult decision and not one fueled by vengeance but by a need to protect my crew and that included protecting Kolek from himself as well." *Its a minute or so after that Nix comms in, voice quite somber* "....Stars, when you can, I could use your help carrying him to the temple."" Nixkamich comms in a comment himself before looking back towards the wrapped body. Another sigh. Then a look back to Sin. Theres nothing said, just a sad look before, he turns back around. Kneeling down, he picks up the body, one arm under the knees, the other around the shoulders. "I will be at the temple." he says with grunt before making his way for the airlock. Sinopa nods, "Should we...should we come with?" she asks through her tears, and a few sniffles now. "If you choose. I won't make you." is Nix's reply. Ace sits in silence now, head lowered. Nixkamich punches in a keypad code and enters the ship's airlock. Nixkamich has left. Sinopa goes to Ace's side and wraps arms around her, if Ace doesn't protest. No words are spoken yet. Quaquan Landing Pad - Quaquan - 07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Jutting out from the edge of the New Chapin Mesa, overlooking the jagged yellow gash of Honaghaaghni Canyon with its outlandish toothy peaks and furrows, this broad platform serves as a landing zone for incoming vessels. 07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Wed Jan 02 22:23:40 3008 Stars twinkle in the dark atmosphere above as the night sky stretches to all horizons. Nix carries Kolek off of the ship. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "They are pretty bad," she notes in Demarese, one eyeridge quirking upward as she plucks at the leg of his pants with her claws. "Where'd you get these, anyway?" She ducks over to the cargo entrance to put something in side - her sidearms, from the look of it - and then rejoins Stars. "Sha..." She trails off, staring wide-eyed as Nix appears with his burden. Reverence? None of that from Aadzrian as he looks up from his PDA, taking in the sight of Nix and his burden. "Wat fuck goes on!" he exclaims, visibly and audibly distraught, waving a bandaged fist the big Qua's way. Stars stands and watches - inscrutable, tail flicking. He does, however, draw Swiftfoot close, his free arm going around her. Reassuring. Nixkamich doesn't pause for Aadz, oh no. This transcends just about everything to the warrior. He doesn't falter in his steps and he doesn't stop his chanting, even as he passes into the customs station. Still no other Qua about don't even bother stopping the man, most of them looking like they know exactly what Nix is doing. Swiftfoot beckons to Aadzrian, apparently trying to keep him out of the big Qua's way. She doesn't speak though, so whether or not he notices is kinda shaky at best. Unfortunately, Aadzrian is far too distracted to notice right now, and in lieu of an explanation keeps following Nix. He goes so far to tug at the sheets, trying to pull them back enough to get a view of what lies underneath. "Some-body tells me wat fuck is happen!" Stars simply stands, as he will - respectful in his own way, but his heavy arms wrapped around Swiftfoot, now. A low, soft chuff in her ear - "i am herre.." And nothing more. Just.. warm fur. "Aadzrian, you will /not/ disrespect the dead. Otherwise you will lose that hand." Nix growls, almost lupine. "Kolek is dead, I carry him in my arms. If you did not respect him in life, I would hope you would in death, and let me continue to give him his final rights. If you wish to know what has happened, ask one of the others. This is a /ritual/. /Do not/ distrub me right now." he explains icy enough that a certain ex-Fauxite Sivadian would be impressed. Swiftfoot sighs and leans against Stars. "S'go," is all she says, averting her gaze and turning away from the scene in front of her. "I needa get away frrom herre." As per his usual pattern, Aadzrian does not seem overly worried about the potential loss of his hand. He does let it fall to his side, however, and stares down at Nix's burden with a heavily furrowed brow. "Fuck," he says quietly, but without anger this time- only heavy, tired sadness. "Kolek... it did no has to being t'is way." Stars noses at Swiftfoot's cheek. "yeah." And he heads, tugging her along toward Decon - making some small haste, in fact. Aadz gets a glance, a flick of the tail - perhaps even a bit of a relieved flash of teeth, but the Big Cat seems to have his hands full, right now. Estanatlehi Temple - Quaquan - TvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTv Natural pillars of yellowish-brown stone support the carved beams that are spaced tightly together except at the heart of this dusty temple, where a raised dais sits beneath a wide opening in the ceiling and lets sunlight shine down upon the dais and the floor around it. Rock benches surround the dais. 07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC)07:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Wed Jan 02 22:52:39 3008 Stars twinkle in the dark atmosphere above as the night sky stretches to all horizons. A Qua man with broad shoulders, angular features and dark hair bound in a ponytail with a silver hoop, makes his way to the dais and kneels before it. He hangs his head for a moment, speaks softly, and then gazes up at the opening in the ceiling. The moment passed, he stands and walks from the temple. A lanky Qua boy with toffee-hued skin and long black hair bound in a ponytail walks into the temple bearing a bowl of bread and fruit, which he places on a counter against one wall of the temple. He takes another bowl away as he leaves the temple. The scene is what can only be described as sad. The large stone dias has been filled with timber and logs, and upon the top is the white shrouded body one can only assume is Kolek. There are Qua shaman about, all chanting in unison while a medicine man is stationed at the top sprinkling a type ritual dust over the body. Nix himself is standing at the near a pillow aside of the dias, sword drawn at his side. Another Qua man, who also has the facade of a warrior, stands at the ready with a large tomahawk. Besides the songs chanting to give the spirit direction in the afterlife, the room is quiet. Sinopa enters silently, her hand wiping at tears that fall to her right cheek. She has ahold of Aadzrian's hand as she stops in the entryway and watches silently for a moment. Aadzrian is, by necessity, right behind Sinopa- not letting go of her hand as he glides in. The Timonae's expression is set in one of its rare serious masks, more or less graven and flat as he stares at the shrouded body. The medicine man climbs down the ladder from the stone dias, acknoleging a shaman to come over with a burning torch thats he's been holding. He stops at Nix's side. "Is there anything you would like to say, Nixkamich before?" he asks. Nix pauses for a moment. "No, I don't think so, but I think there are some other that may like to say something." he says, nodding for Sin and Aadz to come on over. "Hey, everything has been ready. Just need to lit the pyre. Anything you two would like say? I have already made my peace with him." Sinopa looks up at Aadz and lets go of his hand before moving further in the temple, "I...wish I could have known him better," she says softly, "He said nobody knew him, and I wanted to. I wish I could have had the chance. I like to think that things would have turned out differently if that chance had been there. Despite that...he was my friend. I will carry memories of him with me forever, and hope that he does find peace. I pray that the spirits will guide him in the next life," she says softly as she looks up at the wrapped up body. Aadzrian stays right where he is, on the other hand, not coming closer. Still looking at Kolek, he says only- voice low- "I failed you. I is sorry." His expression, however, doesn't change. A Qua woman in brightly hued robes and a shawl of creamy white makes her way down the aisle of the temple, kneels before the sunlit dais and gazes upward, speaking softly to no one in particular. When she finishes, she rises, turns and makes her way out of the temple. "Save heart child." the medicine ways, making his way over to Sinopa. "Your brother told me of the demons in him. He is at peace now. Coyote and Raven will guide him to the lands of rest until the spirits call upon him again." he says with a weathered smile at her, and manages a respectful nod to Aadz before turning back to Nix, who only says. "It is time, honored elder." The medicine man nods to shaman, who then reach up to light the first bit of tinder, dragging the torch around the dias so that all wood around the bottone gets their own bit of flame. "May Eagle guide you to your rest." the medicine man says, then looking back to Nix. "I take it you will be one of his spiritual guardians throughout the night?" he asks. Nix just nods in response. The ceremony continues, and Kolek, once a thief, rests in peace. Category:Logs